An Eevee's Life
by EeveeInHeat
Summary: Follow an Eevee as he learns how to live and what life brings. Contains fluff and a lemon. Reuploaded. Complete.
1. A Home

**Author's Note: **I've finally found a copy and have now reuploaded this. I have not edited it from last time, so there isn't anything different. Review anyway, though!

**Note:** This story will contain mature scenes between Pokemon. Continue at your discretion.

**An Eevee's Life**

**Chapter 1: A Home**

Everything was dark. How long had he been here? Try as he might, he couldn't remember. It started to get cramped in this darkness. He felt around and found he was surrounded by walls of some sort, though they curved. Suddenly, he had a feeling of claustrophobia. He needed to escape, but where? He couldn't go anywhere. He started to panic and thrash around for some way out. He foot hit a wall and it seemed to give a little. Would it break? He took his chance and smashed himself against the side. The wall gave.

He blinked as suddenly, the world was relieved. At first, the light hurt his eyes, but he soon got over it. He looked back from where he had been and saw eggshells. Was he really in that? He looked around at his other surroundings. He seemed to be an endless room, though he could see straight walls from his perch. He seemed to be on something large and cushiony. The walls were all white, matching the thing under him. There were some other pieces of furniture around the room, but he couldn't name them.

He flicked his tail at his surroundings. Then he realized he had a tail. He looked back at the bushy tail behind him. An urge hit him and he took it. He lunged for the tail, but right before he reached it, it moved. He started to try to pin it down, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't get it.

Soon, he noticed something else on this thing. It was white also, but small and still rectangular. He headed for it. At first, walking seemed tricky, but he got the hang of it, mostly. He reached the thing and found it was like a miniature version of what he was on. He put a paw on it and found it was also cushiony. Why was something cushiony on top of something also cushiony? He decided to see why. He jumped on it and sunk. He thought he was going to sink forever before it stopped. Suddenly tired, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke with a yawn. He was still tired, so he stayed where he was resting. What was this called? How would he find out? Suddenly, he realized something: what was _he_ called? He decided to give himself a name: Midnight. He didn't know why, but that seemed to fit him. He looked down at himself. Well, it seemed to fit, though not with color, but with . . . well he really didn't know, he just liked it.

He bounced off the thingy and headed for the eggshells again. They were mostly in large pieces everywhere. He looked at it, but it became boring. What could he do to have fun? He had nothing to . . . As he was thinking this, his tail touched his mane and he remembered what he had failed to do earlier. Midnight launched himself at his tail and tried to pin it again.

Midnight did this for a while before he heard a loud squeal. He froze, except for his head and looked at what the sound had come from. There, in a white doorway he had missed, was a little girl. Midnight instantly felt something in him want to obey her, but he resisted. Why should he obey someone he hadn't met?

"Awe, who's my little princess," she cooed.

"I'm no princess," he said, but it seemed to make her happier to hear him speak.

"Awe, you're so cute. I'll call you Princess. You're going to be my Pokemon forever and ever and we'll eat together, and I'll bathe you, and I'll dress you up so you'll look oh so pretty," she said. She reached down and pulled a red and white ball out of her pocket. Midnight tensed. He didn't know what it did, but he sensed his will power being weakened around it. "This is a Pokeball. I'm going to put you in here and you're going to go everywhere I go, okay?"

"Uh, no thanks, bye," he said. He got ready to run.

The girl let out a delighted squeal, thinking he had agreed, and rushed toward him. He quickly ran in the opposite direction and jumped the edge of the thing he was on. It seemed forever before he reached the floor, but he rolled with the impact and looked around for a hiding place. The thing he had been on had a small gap under it, just enough to allow him in. He darted under it and waited.

The girl ran over to the side he had jumped from and started to search for him. He glanced over and saw the door still open. He charged for it. He would have freedom! He wouldn't have to obey anyone. Midnight let out a laugh. The girl heard it and took chase. Midnight darted out of the room and down a hall. Soon, the Pokeball hit the ground near him and bounced with the impact. She was trying to capture him anyway!

There were several doors on either side, but they were closed. Soon, the hallway stopped and stairs were in front of him. He started to jump down them. Nothing would stop him. The girl was starting to catch up. Midnight reached the bottom and realized the girl was right behind him. He needed to speed up, but how. Suddenly, some inner being gave him the answer: Quick Attack.

Midnight went blazing at speeds he couldn't imagine. He went through the house looking for a way out. Soon, he found a low window open. He sped up and jumped out in one leap. He heard a cry come from the girl behind him, but he didn't stop. He landed in some grass and he charged away through it. Soon, he reached some trees and darted between them, trying to get away before someone came after him. He stopped when he reached a hollow inside a tree. He went inside and curled up. He tried to keep watch, but he was tired out. He fell asleep to a nice thought: he was free.

Midnight woke as the sun set. He saw his tracks from earlier and headed off in the opposite direction. He noticed his tongue was dry and his stomach was aching. He needed to eat and drink. He walked along.

He was starting to really ache now. Why had he run away? Now he was hungry and thirsty and he had to run away from where he was to stay free. He looked around constantly, but couldn't find anything that looked edible.

Finally, he found a berry patch. He stopped by it and reached up to grab it. It seemed some tantalizing and delicious. He had just grabbed one when he heard a voice behind him say, "Those are poisonous, you know."

Midnight froze. He heard the voice giggle a little. It didn't seem to be hostile so he dropped back onto his feet and turned around slowly. There in front of him was a large creature. It was orange with a tint of red. It walked on four feet like Midnight. It had a mane and tail like him, but both were larger and more yellow. There was also some fur on its head.

The creature giggled again at his expression, "What's wrong, have you never seen a Flareon before? You should know since you're an Eevee, even if you're slightly discolored."

Midnight decided to respond. "What's an Eevee?"

The Flareon seemed to be shocked by what he said, "How do you not know? You're an Eevee."

Midnight tilted his head, "I am?"

The Flareon covered its eyes with a paw for a little. It then approached him. Midnight tensed, but stayed where he was. It laid down next to him and motioned for him to lie down, too. "Oh, you poor thing. You didn't even know you were an Eevee. Don't worry, I'll teach you what I can for now."

Midnight wondered why the Flareon pitied him.

"See dear, you're an Eevee, a Pokemon. I'm a Flareon, an evolution of an Eevee," it started.

Before it started to give information he knew, he intervened, "So you're what I'm going to turn into?"

"Oh, well you can, but you can choose more than my kind. You can become seven different evolutions. A Vaporeon with a water stone, a Flareon with a fire stone, a Jolteon with a thunder stone, an Espeon with friendship in the day, an Umbreon with friendship at night, a Glaceon by touching the Ice Stone, or a Leafeon by touching the Grass Stone here in the forest," it explained.

"Okay, okay, I got it. What did you mean by slightly discolored?" Midnight asked.

"I said that because Eevee normally have a browner coat than you and a lighter tail and mane color. It's rare, but you're a special color Pokemon," it said.

At this point, Midnight's stomach started to growl, loudly.

The Flareon blushed as it heard this, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just a talking and a talking while you sit here and starve. Here follow me. I get you some good berries." Midnight got up and followed the Flareon. Soon, the Flareon stopped and sniffed the air. "Okay, stay here a little, I'll go get some."

Midnight sat down and waited for the Flareon to get back. He sniffed the air while it was gone and smelt something strange. It seemed to be a scent that was telling him to stay away, to not come closer.

The Flareon soon appeared with a few berries. It laid them in front of Midnight. He tore into them hungrily, enjoying his first meal. He finished quickly and lick his lips to get to last of the great taste.

"Okay, little Eevee, I need to get back to my group before they worry. Don't cross this marker you smell. Some of the others aren't as nice as I am," it said. It slipped over the scent markers and trotted away.

Midnight was tempted to follow the Flareon, but didn't. He walked a little bit away from it and found a pond. He bent down and drank his fill before lying down and falling asleep next to it.

Midnight woke up and saw the sun already high in the sky. He went over to the place he had eaten yesterday to keep watch for the Flareon. He remembered its warning, but didn't see any harm in staying by the border as long as he didn't try to cross it.

Midnight kept watch for a little before he saw something rustle on the other side of the border. He pricked his ears. Soon he saw a yellowish tail like the Flareon's poke out of a bush a little.

Getting excited, Midnight called out, "Hey, umm . . ." He realized he didn't know its name.

The tail stopped moving for a little. Suddenly, it retreated and something hurtled over a bush to land right in front of Midnight, growling. It was a Flareon, but it wasn't the one from before. It was much larger. Its fur was on end and it was giving Midnight a menacing glare.

Midnight tried to run, but tripped and landed with his back against a tree. He had nowhere to run now. He closed his eyes and waited to be attacked. He tried to hold it back, but his fear was too much and he started to whimper.

The Flareon stopped growling and lowered its menacing glare to a hard look, though it still had an aggressive stance. "What're you doing near the scent line? Can you not smell?" it said in a gruff voice.

Midnight knew there was no point in lying, so he told the truth, "I-I was l-looking for t-the Flareon I m-met yesterday. I wasn't t-trying t-to cross the b-border, honestly."

Suddenly, the gaze grew the Flareon had grew much colder. "What Flareon did you meet?" as it talked, Midnight could feel suppressed anger coming from it.

"I-I don't know. I-I didn't f-find out its n-name, b-but it w-was smaller than y-you and h-help me and t-told me not to cross t-the border," he said.

"What's your name?" the Flareon suddenly asked. The suppressed anger had left and the stance had gone to a more neutral one.

"My name is Midnight," he said, speaking more calmly now that the Flareon seemed to not be aggressive anymore.

"Why were you trying to find the Flareon you met again after it told you to stay back?" the Flareon continued.

"I . . . I don't know, but it helped me before, and I just . . ."

When the Midnight didn't continue, the Flareon approached him. He closed his eyes as the Flareon started to sniff him all over. Finally, the Flareon stopped and said, "My name is Blaze. Nice to meet you. Would you like to join us?"

"Join what?" Midnight asked.

"Our group. We're a group of eeveelutions working together to live peacefully. Would you like to join? You seem like an honest young Eevee," he said.

Midnight stared at him. He was letting Midnight join! "Oh, yes please," he said.

"Okay, come on. I'll introduce you to the others," Blaze said.

Midnight got up and followed him. He had to quicken his pace as Blaze's legs were longer than Midnight's. Soon, they came to a largely covered area of undergrowth. Blaze went through it and Midnight followed. He stared at his new surroundings. They were in a large cave. The floor was covered in ferns and there were several tunnels leading off of this room. There was also a large pile of food near the back.

There were also some Pokemon there. A yellowish Pokemon with what looked like leaves growing out of it was sitting next to another one. A Purple Pokemon was lounging near the food pile. Its tail was forked at the end. Midnight was glad to see the Flareon from before was also there.

"This is our den, Midnight. Over there is Violet, an Espeon. The couple over there is Leaf and Lance, both are Leafeon. And the Flareon you met before is my mate, Lucy," he said.

At about this time, Lucy saw him and ran over. "Oh, little Eevee, how are you? Why did you bring him here, Blaze?" Lucy asked. The others looked over curiously, waiting for an answer.

"I asked him to join us," Blaze answered.

Lucy looked surprised at his comment. "Oh, that's great, little Eevee," she said turning back to him. She nuzzled Midnight's head with her muzzle. Midnight twisted away, slightly uncomfortable with the touching.

"Who's the new addition?" Violet asked, coming up to them. Midnight noticed Leaf and Lance also nearby now. Midnight cowered down a little, unused to the attention.

"Guys, this is Midnight. Midnight, this is the group, besides Rain, who's probably still in the nearby river, swimming. Rain is a Vaporeon," Blaze introduced.

Midnight crouched down more as they started to welcome him. Soon, Leaf and Lance walked down one of the tunnels and Violet went back to lying next to the food pile. Midnight eased a little since he wasn't the center of attention for everyone now.

"Hey! Who's that?"

Midnight turned toward the new voice to see a blue creature with fin-like things all over it.

"Hey Rain. This is the newest member, Midnight," Blaze introduced.

The Vaporeon sighed and went into a tunnel. Blaze exchanged a glance with Lucy and shrugged.

"Well, on come, little Eevee. I'll show you where to sleep," Lucy said.

Midnight followed her down one of the tunnels. Midnight saw that the path looked like it wasn't used much. Soon, they came into a small room, about enough space to fit Blaze in it with them.

"Here you go. It's the last room left, sorry. It's a little dusty," Lucy explained.

"It's okay. I like it," Midnight said.

"Well, okay. I'll leave you to get settled in. See you later, little Eevee," Lucy said. She left down the tunnel.

Midnight gathered the ferns scattered around the small den and made a small bed. He brushed off the dust and cleaned the place up. He then sat down to process what had happened. He now had friends and a place he could call home.


	2. Events in a Life

**An Eevee's Life**

**Chapter 2: Events in a Life**

Midnight watched Blaze demonstrate his move. Blaze concentrated his power in his tail. Soon, a coat of iron covered it. Blaze swung the tail at a sturdy tree. Midnight gasped as he saw the large mark left on the tree in the shape of his tail.

"And that's what an Iron Tail is, Midnight," Blaze said.

"Oh, can I learn it, please?" Midnight begged. The move looked awesome.

"You can try, but you might not be able to," Blaze warned.

"Well I want to try anyway," Midnight said.

"Okay, if you're sure. Take your inner power and try to move it to your tail," Blaze said.

Midnight reached toward the inner power he had learned to tap into recently. He focused on it and moved it toward his tail, as Blaze had said.

"Okay, once you do that, try to make it cover your tail with it and hold it."

Midnight stretched his power over the tail. It took a little before he had it completely covered. He held it there and soon his tail was covered with a coat of iron, just like Blaze's.

"Okay, concentrate. Now swing your tail against the tree," Blaze taught.

Midnight swung his tail. It hit the tree solidly. The mark left by him wasn't as big or deep, but it was still impressive.

"Good job. From now on, using Iron Tail will be easier now that you know the motions," Blaze said.

"Do you know any other cool moves?" Midnight asked.

"I taught you the two you could learn. I know Flamethrower and Overheat are for fire type Pokemon. If you become a Flareon, I'll teach you. You already have a large selection of moves. You have Quick Attack, a normal type move boosted since you're a normal type Pokemon; Bite, a dark type move; Dig, a ground type move; and now Iron Tail, a steel type move. Be content with what you got kid," Blaze said, "I only have two different types of moves: steel and fire."

"Okay," Midnight said. He inwardly sighed that there were no other moves he could learn.

"Well you better get back to gathering berries for the food pile," Blaze said.

"Ah, but I gathered berries this whole week and had to gather new ferns twice," Midnight whined.

"But you're the newest addition. Until you have been with us longer, you have to help out more than the others who have worked their keep already," Blaze lectured.

"Okay," Midnight muttered. He headed for the nearest berry patch that wasn't bad tasting or poisonous. He grabbed several berries off the bush, hurried back to the den, and put the berries on the pile. He had to do another trip in order to get enough berries to restock the food pile completely. He was too small to be able to carry more in one trip. The others said he would grow a little later on, though not too much since he was still an Eevee.

That was also a problem for him. Everyone was trying to get him to evolve to their evolution, except for Leaf, Lance, and Blaze. Leaf and Lance were the only ones who earnestly meant they would support his decision. Blaze didn't really ever comment and Midnight supposed that he really didn't care what Midnight evolved into. The others said they would, but Midnight thought the others would be disappointed if he didn't choose their evolution. Lucy was constantly trying to get him to evolve into a Flareon, though he pointed out many times that they had no fire stones. Rain at least had a stone to back up her arguments for him to evolve into a Vaporeon. Blaze informed him that there hadn't been an Eevee in the group since Leaf had evolved, that was why everyone was so excited about what he would evolve into.

Midnight went outside to try to lay in the sunlight before it was completely gone. Lying in the sun was one of his favorite activities. He laid down in a sunny patch. The sunlight warmed his fur. It felt really good.

Midnight heard rustling nearby and saw Rain coming out of the undergrowth. He got up quickly and darted away without saying a word. He quickly went through several small spaces to try and get away. The others had explained to him that Rain had gone into heat. Normally it wasn't a big deal, but now there was a male in the group without a mate or evolution: Midnight. They had warned him to keep completely away from Rain until she wasn't in heat anymore, about a week.

Midnight hadn't thought it was very nice to avoid Rain, but he still took the advice. He did wonder why it was a problem that he was there. Why would she do to him? But whenever he asked, they would tell him that he didn't want to know, at least not yet.

Midnight reached the den and headed for his room. They told him that Rain wouldn't be able to sneak in his room undetected. Violet kept a constant watch, at least with her mind. Even when she was asleep, her mind would wake her if something were amiss.

He laid himself down in now fresh bedding. He had had to get ferns for everyone's bedding, including his own. He was glad he had been able to switch the bedding out. The old bedding was sour and dusty. He easily fell asleep in his new, fresh bed.

Midnight woke to the sound of a cry. It was still in the middle of the night. Midnight looked around, but found that he was still alone in his den. He hurried through the tunnel and found the others in battle. Seven Houndour were attacking.

Rain was taking on two at once, her type advantage making up the difference. Blaze and Lucy were battling three others as a tag team. Violet was barely holding her own against one. Midnight knew she had a type disadvantage. Leaf and lance were holding back the last one, also barely holding their own.

Midnight rushed to Violet's aid. The Houndour hadn't seen him yet so he used Iron Tail against his side. Blaze was right; he was able to draw the power much faster. The Houndour flew against a wall. It got up and ran out.

"Thanks, Midnight. Now help the others. I must concentrate on using Light for the others to see well. We'll suffer worse wounds if I don't," Violet ordered.

Midnight nodded and ran to help Blaze and Lucy. He used to dig to get under the ground and headed for one of the Houndour. It was completely surprised as Midnight burst out from under it. It fled after picking itself up. Blaze gave Midnight a small nod of thanks.

Suddenly, the light became brighter as Violet concentrated. The Houndour flinched at the light, but the eeveelutions took the advantage. Soon, the Houndour all fled. Midnight had no wounds, so he brought Oran berries to all the others.

"Thanks," Blaze said, as Midnight gave him a berry.

"Why were we attacked?" Midnight asked.

"They were looking for a place to stay, most likely. Places like this are rare. Don't worry; a group will not try to take a place over twice. It's kind of like a law Pokemon live by," Blaze assured.

Luckily, there were enough Oran berries to heal everyone. Midnight was about to go back to his room, when Blaze approached him.

"You were a good fighter back there. If you hadn't helped Violet, we may have lost without the light or you evening out the odds. Have a good rest. Tomorrow, you will have the day off," Blaze said.

"Thanks," Midnight said, blushing at the compliments. He headed into his room and fell asleep quickly.

Midnight woke to the sound of fighting once again. For a second, he thought they had come back, but then he realized the fighting was in his _room_. Midnight got up quickly to see, in the dim light, that Violet was holding Rain down.

"Ah, man. You woke Midnight, Violet," Rain whined.

"Good. Now don't try to get him again. Just because we were attacked earlier doesn't mean I'm not alert anymore," Violet said, almost growling.

"Okay, okay, I won't. Just get off me," Rain said.

Violet got up and made sure Rain went through the tunnel. She turned to Midnight and nodded, "Don't worry; I won't let her get you. Wait, don't ask, you don't want to know," she said. She turned and went down the tunnel. "Night," he heard drift back to him.

Midnight stared after her. How had she known what he was going to ask? She must have known he was going to be curious. He laid down again and went into an uneasy sleep.

Midnight stretched outside the den. It had been a few months since the attack, and Blaze had been right once again: they hadn't come back. Midnight had been happy about a day off, but it had been only one day. He still had to do many of the chores.

It wasn't so bad, now. Midnight had grown a little so he was able to gather the berries in one trip. The others told him he would be about one year old when he finished growing.

The sun soothed his muscles and eased him. He groomed himself. This was starting to get boring. He had done nothing but lie in the sunlight all day for the last seven days during his down time. He wanted to do something else besides basking in the sun, but what? He would practice his moves. He needed to be ready in case another fight broke out.

He headed for the tree they all practiced on. Midnight found Blaze already there, practicing his Iron Tail. "Hey," Blaze greeted, before using an Iron Tail on the tree.

"Hey," Midnight replied.

"You come to practice too?" Blaze asked, starting to charge his move again.

"Yeah. I figured that I need to be ready just in case," Midnight answered.

"Trying to improve yourself, bachelor?" Blaze said, finishing another move.

"What's a bachelor?" Midnight asked.

"A male without a mate," Blaze answered.

"Then I'm always going to be a bachelor," Midnight said.

"Oh, oh, so you're not going to even try to find a mate? Don't say that so soon. Love is a powerful thing, Midnight," Blaze said.

Midnight shrugged and started to practice his moves, thinking of what they had talked about. He hadn't exactly told the truth. He had thought about getting a make, but he knew he would never find a mate, not with him being special colored and all. Who could ever like him?


	3. Luna

**An Eevee's Life**

**Chapter 3: Luna**

Midnight left the den. It was his turn to gather berries. At least now it wasn't as often as before. Ever since his first birthday, the others had started to help more with the chores. Midnight had been glad to oblige them.

Midnight headed toward a berry bush. There were several inside the area they had, and he had learned them all. Midnight decided to go for the tasty Oran berries. There was a small tree near their border. It was also near a pond, though it was on the other side of the border.

Midnight was just about to reach the bush when he heard a scream. He darted toward it, keeping under the undergrowth. Midnight reached it and saw the source of the noise. He was at the pond near the berry bush. Next to the water was an Eevee cowering from a Seviper. It was reared up over the Eevee.

As Midnight looked over the situation, the Seviper decided to attack. Its tail glowed purple and it swung it at the Eevee. Midnight knew it was using Poison Tail. Midnight darted out to help, but it was too late. The Eevee was hit and thrown through the air, right toward Midnight. Midnight went to catch the Eevee, but the force of the Eevee hitting him threw them both back against a tree. He laid the Eevee down and realized that it was unconscious.

"Who are you, sssmall fry," the Seviper hissed. "I'll get you too, if you're a friend of that thing." It reared up, ready to attack again.

Midnight got up and went on the offensive first. He used Iron Tail. His tail started to gather power and was covered in a coat of Iron. Midnight leapt and whacked the Seviper in the head. The Seviper was through back a little from the blow.

The Seviper got up and quickly tried to use Wrap on Midnight. Midnight used Dig and dodged the attack. Midnight came back up and struck it hard. The Seviper started to back up.

"I'll leave you alone, jussst ssstop it already," the Seviper called out. It turned tail and fled through the undergrowth.

Midnight turned back to the Eevee. He pulled it up to the tree and laid the Eevee against it. Midnight knew the Eevee would hurt when it awoke, so he gathered a few Oran berries and a Pecha berry in case it was poisoned. Once he had them gathered, he laid them by the Eevee and crept back to the undergrowth, past the border, and watched in case some other Pokemon tried to attack the poor Eevee.

Midnight didn't know how long he waited before the Eevee started to stir. It started to stretch and then stopped. Midnight knew it probably was from pain. It raised its head slowly and looked around, obviously confused. Midnight crouched down further in the undergrowth to escape detection. The Eevee finally saw the berries and started to sniff them. After a while of inspection and glances around, the Eevee ate the berries.

The Eevee's wounds were healed as it ate the Oran berries. It looked much better now. The Eevee got up, once done, and looked around, still confused about the berries. Midnight saw the Eevee was okay and he crept silently back through the undergrowth.

Midnight remembered at the last moment to gather berries. He gathered several and headed back to the den. Blaze and Violet were the only ones in the entry of the den when he got back.

"Hey, Midnight. What took so long?" Blaze asked.

"A Pokemon was being attacked and I helped it," Midnight said, dropping the berries on the pile.

"Well good for you," Blaze said.

Midnight nodded and went outside to bask in the sun. The incident took longer than he thought as the sun started to go down quickly. Midnight headed in for the night.

Midnight walked out into the forest. Today he didn't have any chores. Midnight headed for the Oran berry bush. There were none inside the food pile and Midnight hadn't gotten any yesterday. He soon reached it and ate a few. It was a good breakfast and Midnight headed a little ways away to a clearing. Once there, he basked in the early sunlight. The sunlight felt good, warming his fur.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling nearby. He headed toward it and saw the Eevee from before gathering berries from the Oran berry bush. Midnight was about to stop it when he really looked at the Eevee. The Eevee seemed thin and tired. It seemed harmless enough to let her have a few berries. They had plenty in their area.

The Eevee glanced around every little bit, as though scared of something. Midnight watched it go back to the tree he had left it at with a few berries. It ate the berries and then laid there against the tree. Midnight was close enough to hear it start to talk to itself. "What to do? What to do? Maybe the mysterious Pokemon will come back. Don't try to trick yourself Luna, it isn't coming back. What to do?" she asked herself.

Was the mysterious Pokemon him? It probably was. Why did Luna wonder if he was coming back? Midnight watched her a while. The Eevee tried to find ways to play by herself, but Midnight could see she wasn't having much fun. Midnight wanted to play with her, but he also didn't want to cross the border again or reveal himself yet.

Midnight was surprised to see the sun setting, later. He hadn't realized how long he had been watching Luna. He hurried back through the trees to the den. The others were already headed to their rooms. Midnight went to his room, wanting to avoid any questions. He soon reached it and laid down. For some reason, he was giddy about what tomorrow would bring.

Midnight was surprised to get two days off in a row from chores. He hurried over to the bush and found Luna taking a few more. He watched her try to do something today. He wanted to try to help her, but he couldn't work up the courage. He watched how the sunlight shined on her fur and how her mane shook as she moved.

He was watching her for a while when he heard someone behind him. He looked back to see a fleeing figure. Who was that? It could only be one of the others. He had been found out! He hurried after the Pokemon. He followed it back to the den and saw that it was Lucy.

Lucy strolled up to him and started to tease him, "So that's the Pokemon you helped. When were you going to tell us it was an Eevee? You like her don't you? That's why you were watching her for the last two days."

"I-I do not. I-I was just watching her t-to . . ." Midnight tried to deny. Why did she think he liked Luna?

"You were watching her to what?" Lucy asked.

"T-to . . . oh I don't know. What was wrong with watching her?" Midnight asked back.

"Nothing, except that you like her. Admit it, you like her and your too scared to talk to her," Lucy demanded.

"Oh, Lucy, stop teasing poor Midnight. So what if he likes a girl. It's natural for him, just like it was for Blaze and you," Violet said. Midnight hadn't noticed that she had been lying by the food pile. Did she ever leave it?

"I know. I know. It's just so cute that Midnight is finally starting to like someone," Lucy said with a giggle.

Midnight got tired of the teasing and went to his room.

"Ah, come back Midnight. I'm sorry. Please come back," Lucy called.

Midnight ignored her and laid down in his nest. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. He dreams were full of Luna. He woke in the middle of the night. He tried to go back to sleep, but eventually he gave up. The teasing words of Lucy still rang in his head. He tried to think of something else, but his thoughts kept coming back to Luna. Maybe a walk in the forest would clear his head.

Midnight got up and crept out of the den. He didn't want to wake the others. He reached the entrance and went out into the forest. He let his paws take him wherever as he tried to think. He soon realized that he was heading for the Oran berry bush. Midnight felt his hunger instantly. He had forgotten to eat dinner before lying down. He reached the bush and plucked a berry off. He sat down and started to eat it.

He had just finished when he heard rustling behind him. He turned his head and saw Blaze. "What are you doing here?"

"Violet woke me. They told me about you watching Luna," Blaze said.

Midnight looked away waiting for Blaze to also start teasing him.

"Don't worry; I won't tease you like Lucy did. I told you love is strong, though. About half a year ago, you were telling me you would never have a mate. Now you're watching this young Eevee, love struck," Blaze said.

"I'm not lo-"

"Spare me. I know it when I see it, Midnight. When are you going to approach her?" Blaze asked.

"I-I can't. Why would she like me? I'm not even a normal colored Eevee! Let alone the fact that I'm a stranger. Plus, she isn't in our group," midnight said.

"That would be easy to remedy. I could allow her in if she wanted to come. And don't talk about yourself like that. Just because there are few special colored Eevee, doesn't mean that you're not normal," Blaze lectured, "And why wouldn't she like you? You're a great guy who's faithful and honest."

"But . . . but . . ." Midnight tried to think of another excuse.

Suddenly, both of them perked their ears at the sound of a twig snapping. They looked at where it came from, but saw nothing in the dark. Then the undergrowth rustled as whatever was listening ran off over the border.

"There you go. Now you have to ask her or let her down," Blaze said.

Midnight wanted to deny it, but he knew it had been Luna listening. He wondered how long she had been listening. He couldn't believe he said that all in front of her.

"Come on, I'll lead you since you seem so hesitant," Blaze said.

Midnight followed behind Blaze. They soon heard the rustling again.

"Wait. If you're the Eevee Midnight rescued, please stop. We want to ask you something," Blaze yelled after it. The rustling stopped. Blaze quickened his pace and Midnight followed him as they reached it.

It was Luna. "W-what do you want?" she asked.

"Well first we need to be acquainted. I'm Blaze and this is Midnight. He's the one who saved you during your battle," Blaze introduced.

Luna looked at Midnight more curiously now. "M-my name's Luna," she said. "W-were you also the one who left the berries?"

Midnight nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Come on, Midnight. You're supposed to say hello or something," Blaze reminded.

"H-Hi, Luna," Midnight stammered.

"So Luna, you heard our conversation, so what do you think? Do you dislike him because he's a special colored Eevee or something because he's convinced you are," Blaze said.

Luna tensed as he asked that. "Umm, well, isn't that a little personal?" she diverted.

"Hmm . . . I guess you're right. Well, I'll leave you two to talk it out. And the offer to join still stands," Blaze called as he left in the direction of the den.

"So . . . umm . . . you're the Pokemon that scared the Seviper off?" Luna asked.

"Y-yeah," Midnight said.

"T-thanks," Luna said, "Umm . . . well the answer to that Flareon's earlier question is no."

Midnight looked up and made eye contact with her. "You don't dislike?"

"No, I don't dislike you. Why would I?" Luna asked.

"I-I don't know. I just thought you would," Midnight answered.

"So what did he mean by joining your group?" Luna asked.

"We have a group of eeveelutions who help each other get food and stay protected. W-would you like to join?" Midnight asked, looking back down.

"If you guys don't care," Luna answered.

"Sure. Come on," Midnight said.

Luna hesitated for a little before following Midnight through the undergrowth. They had only gone a little before Blaze joined them. "Hey guys. So I take it Luna joined," he asked.

Midnight nodded and let Blaze take the lead. They soon reached the den and entered it. Midnight watched Luna have the same reaction as he did when he entered the den for the first time. He saw eyes glinting in Violet's tunnel for a second before retreating back into the darkness.

"Here's our den, Luna. Now it's kind of full so you and midnight will have to share a room. Midnight, you can show her that. You'll meet the others tomorrow. Night guys," he quickly said. He went into his tunnel.

Both Luna and Midnight were uncomfortable with the thought of sharing a room, but neither of them voiced it. Midnight led Luna down his tunnel. He separated his large bed into two small ones, one slightly larger. He placed them slightly apart and sat down on the smaller one.

"This is my, I mean our, room. We'll make new beds tomorrow. Night," Midnight said.

"Good night," Luna said.

They laid down and fell asleep.


	4. Mates

**An Eevee's Life**

**Chapter 4: Mates**

"So, Luna, since you're the newest addition, you'll have to do many of the chores until you've been here a while, okay?" Blaze asked.

Luna nodded, still uneasy from everyone crowding around her, trying to see her.

"Good. Now for your first day, you'll gather the food for the day and have the rest to gather bedding for yourself," Blaze said.

Before Luna could move, Lucy spoke up, "So you and Midnight are sharing a room?"

Midnight could feel his cheeks feeling red and could see Luna's turning red, too. He started to move forward to confront her, but Violet beat him to it.

"Come on, Lucy. You're embarrassing them. They're only sharing a room. They're not mates," Violet said.

Luna snuck out while the two started to argue. Midnight waited until Leaf, Lance, and Rain left, before leaving himself. He had only gone a few steps when Violet followed him out. He blinked in surprise that she had left the den.

"Come on, you don't really think I never leave, do you?" she asked.

"Well, I've never see you come outside before," Midnight pointed out.

"I just out here to tell you that you're welcome and to go get her," Violet said.

"Thanks Violet. And . . ." he hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I want you to know I consider you to be my mother after how well you've treated me and helped me," Midnight confessed.

Violet's cheeks turned slightly red. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. Now hurry, she's getting away."

Midnight went in a semi-circle, trying to intercept Luna's path. He didn't want the others to start teasing them again, but he also wanted to help Luna. It worked as he saw Luna coming up the path slowly. She was looking around, obviously confused on where to start looking. Luna seemed slightly surprised as she saw him waiting for her.

"Uh, hi Midnight," she said.

"I thought you will like some help, this being your first time and all," Midnight said.

"Oh, well thanks," Luna said.

"Here, the nearest good berry bush is over here," Midnight said, leading her around a few trees. A berry bush stood in a small clearing. Midnight led her to it and showed her a way to get them down. Midnight tried to think of a way to start conversation, but couldn't and an uncomfortable silence started.

Luna must have felt it, too. "So, how did you join the group?"

"Well, I was born in a house. I wanted to be free, but this girl wanted me to be a pet, a female pet. I ran out a window and ended up in the forest. I was about to eat a berry, when Lucy appeared and told me it was poisonous. She explained what Eevee were and eeveelutions and then fed me and told me not to cross the border. I thought I saw her the next day, but it was Blaze and after an interrogation, invited me to join," Midnight said.

By now, they had gathered the berries and were just talking. "Come on. Let's get these berries back to the den," Luna said.

They took the berries back to the den. Near the den, Midnight stopped and sat his berries down. "Here, you go on, that way they won't tease even more," he explained.

Luna nodded and gathered the berries together. Midnight actually didn't mind the teasing too much, him being used to it, but he could tell it made Luna uncomfortable. Soon, Luna reappeared.

"Here, the best ferns are right next to the den," he said.

"Thank you," Luna said, following him.

Midnight picked the ferns for them and set them down. Soon, he had more than enough picked. They gathered them and took them into the den. Midnight noticed the sun was setting as he went in. Lucy seemed to be about to say something, but as soon as her mouth opened, a purple aura surrounded it and promptly closed her mouth. Violet had closed Lucy's mouth with her psychic powers. Midnight gave her a nod of gratitude as he followed Luna into their room.

Midnight tried to start conversation as they started to form the beds. "Umm . . . what happened to you before I found you?"

"Well, I guess you deserve to know. I-I was born a captured Pokemon. I didn't want to, but I saw no choice. My trainer wanted me to battle, but I don't like to fight. I didn't even want to learn. Finally, my trainer gave up and left me in the forest. That was about a week before you found me. It was bad for me, though, because I knew nothing of living in the wild. I wandered a little before happening upon a berry bush.

"The berry bush lastly for only four days before it ran out, though. I headed on through the forest. Soon, I came upon a large stockpile of food. I was extremely hungry by then, so I ate some berries. I found that the owner was actually a Seviper. It wasn't very happy I had taken some of its food. It started to chase me and I managed to outrun it. I hid in a tree.

"I woke and saw the Seviper nearby, still looking for me. I tried to sneak away, but I shook a fern and it saw me. The chase started again. I was weak by hunger, though, and it had learned my tricks of evasion. Soon it cornered me at the pond and you know the rest," Luna said.

Midnight saw she was slightly disturbed at the retelling of her story. He took a chance and went over to her. He leaned a little against her and stroked her a little with his tail. Luna leaned against him slightly and Midnight saw his chance. He had been waiting for a good time to tell her, and now seemed to be that time.

"Luna, I . . . I love you. I-I want to know if . . . if we can be mates," Midnight said. A huge weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as he asked his heart's desire.

Luna hesitated for a second and Midnight thought she might reject. But Luna answered, "Really, Midnight? I would love to be your mate!"

Midnight stared at her for a second, surprised at the strength of her feelings. Luna leaned forward and Midnight responded. Their lips met, sealing their pact. As they kissed, a wonderful feeling surged through Midnight, a feeling that bested any other feeling he had ever had. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment. The moment seemed to last only a second, but at the same time it seemed to last an eternity.

The feeling changed though. While they were still locked in their kiss, a tingling feeling ran over his fur. Midnight was unable to move as the feeling covered him. He felt his very being change. After a little, the feeling left. He opened his eyes.

In front of him was a black creature, kissing him! Midnight jumped back against the wall behind him. At the same moment, the creature had jumped back, equally surprised. Now that it wasn't close up, Midnight could see more of the creature. It was black all over except for yellow rings on its sides, head, and tail. It had oval-like ears and an oval-like tail. The creature matched the descriptions of an Umbreon he had gotten from the others.

He saw a black paw at the edge of his vision and looked down. The paw was his paw! He looked back at himself and saw he was different. He was an Umbreon! Except for the fact that his rings were blue instead of yellow, he looked like a normal Umbreon.

He looked back at the Umbreon in front of him. It still stared at him. He suddenly realized what happened as the Umbreon spoke, "W-who are you?" It was Luna!

"It's me, Midnight. I guess we evolve when we kissed," Midnight said.

Luna started and looked back at herself. She gazed in amazement at her new looks. Midnight thought her new form suited her much better and that she looked even more beautiful. "I-I'm an Umbreon!" she whispered in wonder.

Midnight came next to her and licked her between the ears. "Don't worry. I'll love you no matter what you are. You're still Luna to me."

"Thank you, Midnight. That was really nice," she said. She leaned against him.

After a little, Midnight spoke, "I guess we won't need two separate beds now." They formed a single bed and laid down next to each other. Midnight let Luna lay her back on his belly slightly as they got comfortable. Midnight lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "Good night, Luna."

"Good night," she whispered back.

Midnight fell asleep, enjoying the moment of lying next to his love.

Midnight followed Luna back into their room, their chores done. It had now been a week since their evolution. The others had been surprised they had become Umbreon. Luckily, Lucy didn't tease them too much, though Midnight thought Violet had something to do with that. When they announced they were mates, which was obviously since they evolved, Blaze had taken Midnight aside and told him all that was involved with mating and such. Lucy had done such with Luna, also.

Midnight and Luna had hurried to finish their chores today. Today, Luna had gone into heat for the first time. Luna had convinced him to have a child. Midnight was eager to mate for the first time, though he was also worried about Luna and her first time, knowing that it would pain her.

When they got back to the room, Luna sat to the side. "F-for our first time . . . I-I would like to be in c-control, okay?"

Midnight knew what she meant. He laid himself down on the bed and rolled onto his back. Midnight looked at his member and saw it was only slightly erect.

Luna approached him and leaned over his member. She started to lick his member. Pleasure shot through him as her rough tongue rubbed his penis. Soon, his penis was completely erect. Luna stopped there and got on top of Midnight.

Midnight gave her a comforting lick on her chest as she nervously lowered herself on him. She stopped as her genitals brushed his. She slowly, antagonizingly slowly, started to hilt herself on him. She continued until Midnight felt some kind of resistance meet his manhood: her hymen. Luna braced herself, then pushed down quickly, going just enough to rip her hymen. Luna gave a soft cry into his fur from the pain.

Midnight wrapped his paws around her and comforted her. Soon, the pain that had come upon Luna seemed to pass. Luna raised her head once more and Midnight let go of her. Luna started to slowly lower herself once again on him. Jolts of pleasure were shooting through him. Soon, he was fully in her.

Midnight let Luna choose the pace, even though he longed to start to hump at a rapid pace. Luna pulled herself almost fully off him and then back down. Her pace started to get ever faster, as she longed for more of the pleasure that she was feeling.

Luna started to moan as she humped him. Her moans seemed to make Midnight's pleasure double. "Midnight . . . oh Midnight . . . Midnight," Midnight heard. Then he realized Luna had started to call out his name in between her moans. This made his pleasures and desires grow and he started to add his own thrusts to her pace.

Suddenly, Midnight felt a strange sensation in his genitals and he knew he was about to reach his first climax. The next time Luna came down, Midnight knew he couldn't hold it any longer. He grabbed Luna and pulled her tight as he became locked inside of her. He felt his first load spew inside of her, trying to get as far as it could.

The sudden embrace of Midnight and the feel of his semen entering her sent Luna over the edge. She climaxed and cummed over his member and he shot his second load into her. They remained locked as he sent a final package into her.

A sudden feeling of lethargy attacked Midnight and he saw Luna had already succumbed to it. He didn't have to strength to pull her off, so he positioned her to where she wouldn't fall and fell into a blissful sleep.


	5. Jolt

**An Eevee's Life**

**Chapter 5: Jolt**

Midnight laid in front of the egg, waiting. Luna, who was curled around the egg, had told him today would be the day. Today, he would be a father. Midnight felt a great sense of joy come over him as he thought of the idea again.

He had grown up without a father or a mother, though he considered Violet to be his symbolic mother. He planned that this child would never have to live like that. His baby would stay free, without worry or care. He knew that he was being irrational be thinking that, but he would die to make sure it came true. He wouldn't let anyone hurt it.

Midnight jumped as the egg rattled a little again. He heard Luna giggle and shot a loving look at her before returning his gaze to the egg.

Luna leaned down and licked him on the forehead. "Don't worry. It'll come soon. Staring at it won't make it come any faster, Midnight."

"I know, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't stare," Midnight reasoned.

Luna giggled again, but Midnight kept his attention on the egg. The egg was a plain tan color, with a few greenish spots here and there. Midnight hoped that didn't mean something was wrong with it.

Suddenly, the egg rocked violently, and then broke. A small Eevee tumbled out of the egg. Midnight instantly wanted to wrap around it protectively and drown it in licks, but Luna held him back gently with a paw. The Eevee looked around and saw Midnight and Luna. It gave a happy cry and ran to Luna. She nuzzled it. Midnight joined in.

"Mommy, Daddy! Hi," the Eevee cried out. Midnight guessed Pokemon born in the wild had a sense of who their parents were. He certainly hadn't.

"Hello, son, welcome to the world," Midnight said. Suddenly, the poor Eevee's stomach growled. Midnight laughed, both from the sound and the stress that had been building on him.

"Go on, Midnight, go get us something to eat," Luna said.

Midnight nodded at her and quickly ran into the main cavern. The others were standing around, having heard that their child was being born today, but Midnight paid them no heed as he dashed to the food pile and got some berries. He hurried back down the tunnel and into their room. He had been surprised that Lucy hadn't said anything, and he had a nagging suspicion that Violet was behind it.

He set the berries down and watched his son eat his first berry ravenously. Luna cleaned her son up after he had messily finished, against the squeaks of protests from him. Finally, he broke out from under his mother's cleaning and hid behind Midnight, hoping she wouldn't try to go after him.

Suddenly, he yawned. He went back to Luna and curled up against her belly. He yawned again, and then announced, "Can I be called Jolt?"

"Sure, honey, whatever you want," Luna said. She placed a paw over him as he fell asleep.

Midnight suddenly realized how tired he was. He had been here all day, watching and waiting. Yet, he also felt as if he could climb the mountain or race around the world. This new feeling filled him with hope and joy.

Midnight gave Luna a small peck and curled around her and his new son, Jolt, protectively. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Midnight watched Jolt give Luna one last affectionate hug before leaving. Jolt was anxious to start down the road. But Midnight wasn't going to let his impatient son ruin his good bye. He leaned toward and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He let it linger a while, before pulling away slowly. He saw Jolt make a face at them, but he ignored him.

"Be safe, okay?" Luna said, giving them a worried look.

"We will be. I promise you that we'll come home safely, Luna," Midnight said with all the conviction he could muster. He stared deep into her wonderful eyes and she knew that he would come back.

"Come on, father. We have a long way to go," Jolt said, starting to jog in place.

"Okay, okay, Jolt. Good bye, Luna. I love you," Midnight said. He gave her another peck before turning and following Jolt through the woods. He kept glancing back until she was out of sight.

"Finally, we're on our way to Magnet Cave!" Jolt yelled.

As Jolt yelled the cave's name out, I remembered our quest. Jolt wanted to be a Jolteon, obvious since the day he was born. Blaze had mentioned a rumor of possible thunder stones being found in a nearby network of caves and tunnels called Magnet Cave. No one else had an idea of where to find one.

Blaze had informed him that Magnet Cave had a strange polar attraction. This anomaly attracted Nosepass, Beldum, and Magnemite. But he also warned them that the cave also attracted trainers and professors. This had worried Luna, but Midnight assured her that they would be careful.

Jolt started to go ahead, but turned around and came back to Midnight before repeating the process. He had done this a few times before Midnight stopped him.

"You're going to be exhausted before we ever get there if you keep that up," Midnight said. "Then you won't be able to find your stone."

That made Jolt straighten up immediately. He slowed down and matched his pace to his father's. A smile was still plastered on his face, ever the enthusiastic one. He normally walked around with a smile, but when he heard about a trip to Magnet Cave, a smile covered his whole face and still hadn't left it.

His son had turned out to be an active, fun-loving, all around good Eevee. He took things in stride and tried to make the best out of them. He was even able to stand Lucy's teasing! Now that took effort. He had loved his son and he wouldn't want to change a single part about him after these six months of raising him.

They walked on through the forest, following the directions they were given and camped in a small cave. Jolt curled up in a corner and fell asleep quickly. Midnight laid down himself and fell asleep thinking about Luna.

Midnight and Jolt watched as for the first time in their lives, they saw snow. If drifted down slowly, and they learned to like it. They even started to throw snow at each other. They were having a great time, until it started to get cold.

In their territory, when it got cold, they went inside. But there was no warm cave here. They trudged along now, the happiness and playfulness gone with the heat. Midnight got really worried when Jolt started to shiver.

Finally, Midnight called it a day, against all of Jolt's protests. Midnight dug a hole around a tree, hoping to shelter around some roots and found the snow clingy. He then had Jolt form a dome of snow over the hole as he dug. They made a tunnel out of the hole, away from their makeshift, dome shaped ceiling.

The inside was rather cozy, though cold. And it was also a little warmer than outside. Also, no snow would cover them, now. Midnight and Jolt laid down next to each other to try to get as warm as they could. Midnight was glad to see Jolt stop shaking. As Jolt hell asleep, Midnight worried about how the snow would affect their trip.

Midnight walked into the entrance after Jolt. It had taken two more days of traveling in the snow, but they had made it. He was glad to see the cave wasn't covered in snow.

The cave was different than other caves. For one, the walls, floor, and ceiling were blue, purple, and green. For another, the air seemed to be different inside. He could feel his fur fluffing up.

"Oh, I can't wait, I can't wait. Let's start digging here," Jolt said, about to use Dig.

"Wait, Jolt. The stones probably won't be this close to the entrance. Let's go farther in, and then we'll start to excavate," Midnight said.

"Okay, okay, let's just hurry. I can't believe we're so close to it," Jolt said.

Midnight suppressed a sigh and smiled. At least he still had energy. Midnight felt unfit as he had come to Magnet Cave. He hadn't really tried to practice battling or exercise that much. He hadn't been in a battle since the Houndour attack before he met Luna. Yet, getting into a Pokemon battle didn't attract him. He would be glad if he never had to battle again.

Jolt turned a corner in the cave and Midnight heard him cry out. Midnight whipped around the corner to see an Ursaring standing aggressively over Jolt, who was cowering under it. So much for that thought.

Midnight didn't know a long range attack, so he used Quick Attack to close the distance between them in time. He hit the Ursaring hard, but it didn't affect it much. Jolt quickly scrambled out of range of the battle.

Midnight's attention quickly went back to the Ursaring as it raised a paw above it. Midnight quickly jumped back and paused. The Ursaring struck the ground where he had been. Midnight used the slight delay it had after the move to use a move of his own. He used Iron Tail, hitting the Ursaring in the stomach. The Ursaring toppled backwards, the breathe driven from its body.

Midnight quickly used the time in his favor. His strongest move he knew now was Bite, being powered up from his dark type nature. He dashed up to one of the Ursaring's arms and bit down on it. It cried out in pain as Midnight's teeth sank into it. Midnight let go and backed up, allowing the Ursaring to run past him.

Slowly, Jolt came out from hiding. "Are you okay, dad?" he asked.

"Yes, but I want to know, why did the Ursaring attack you, Jolt?" Midnight asked.

Jolt looked down at the ground, crestfallen. "Well . . . I bumped into him because I wasn't looking where I was going. I woke him up from a nap."

"He may have been grouchy, but you should not only have looked where you were going, you should have stayed with me instead of running off," Midnight said with a stern look.

Jolt lowered his head even further. "I'm sorry."

Midnight sighed, the stress of battle leaving him. "It's over with now, just try to stay closer to me next time. More Ursaring may be trying to hibernate now that it has started getting colder," he said.

"Okay, I will," Jolt said, looking only a little bit better.

They walked in silence a little, before something caught Midnight's eye. Behind a boulder was something glowing slightly. He motioned for Jolt to stop and crept up to it. He saw it was a green stone with a yellow thunderbolt design on it. "Jolt, come see this."

Jolt came up by him and gave a cry of delight. He had recognized it, too. It was a thunder stone. "Awesome, now I can evolve," he said.

"Now, wait a second and think," Midnight stopped him, "Think hard. Are you sure this is the evolution you want? You'll only get one chance."

Jolt, subdued by Midnight's tone, nodded seriously.

"Okay, now all you have to do is touch it," Midnight instructed.

Jolt reached out a paw to touch the stone. Midnight noticed his paw trembled a little, but Jolt continued on. Jolt's paw touched the stone and a blinding white light covered him. Midnight averted his eyes for a second before looking back at his son.

Now in place of the Eevee was a large Jolteon. The Jolteon started to look at himself, trying to see all of himself at once. "Awe. Some." Was all Jolt could say.

Midnight broke into a grin at the expression on his face. Midnight knew he would have battled ten Ursaring just to see this reaction. It was a priceless moment. Midnight chuckled and said, "Come on, the faster we leave, the faster you can show Luna."

Jolt hurried after Midnight. When they reached the entrance, Midnight broke into a run, ignoring the cold he felt and how the snow made his fur wet. Jolt ran after him. Midnight was surprised that Jolt could now keep up with him. He was dumbfounded when Jolt actually passed him, laughing as he went.

They hurried home, making the trip back only two days and a half. They met Luna on the border, who coincidentally had happened to be watching the border. Luna's pelt glowed with pride as she greeted her son. Once he was done showing off his new looks, he told the story of everything that had happened on their quest for the thunder stone. She gasped at the retelling of the battle with Ursaring, but she was sedated when she was sure they weren't hurt.

Jolt left them to go tell the others. Midnight turned to Luna when he had left and gave her a more proper greeting that he had been longer to give her. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. After a while, he broke contact, but nuzzled her and twined his tail around hers. Now that he was back, life felt normal again. He felt the hole created by her absence fill. He was content.


	6. Missing

**An Eevee's Life**

**Chapter 6: Missing**

Midnight walked beside Luna, their tails wrapping around each other. They exited their new room into what used to be their old room. Now that Jolt had gotten older, they had dug two new tunnels from the old room so each of them could have a room.

They could see the sunlight from the already risen sun outside filtering into their den. They headed down the next tunnel and were in the main entrance. Violet was there by the food pile like usual. Lance and Leaf were by a wall, eating lunch.

Midnight grabbed one more berry than usual. They had missed breakfast and he was hungry. They had gone to sleep late last night, playing around in their new den. Luna and Midnight settled down by an unoccupied wall and started to eat. Midnight finished first, even though he had picked more food than Luna and started to groom her. Luna finished her meal soon after and started to groom him, too.

Midnight loved to groom Luna's soft fur. Her smell drifted around his nose as he straightened all her fur. They finished and leaned against each other, content just to be in each other's presence. It had been over half a year since he had left with Jolt to find a thunder stone, but Midnight still never tired of her presence.

Things had been peaceful and not much had happened since then. The only real change was the bulge starting to form near Lucy's stomach. Everyone was awaiting her announcement. She hadn't said anything but it was only a matter of time before someone finally confronted her and ask if she was pregnant. Luna informed him she only had a week before she laid her egg by the size of the bulge.

Lucy's attitude had completely changed with this development. Her usual teasing and joking were replaced with a helpful and more mature outlook on life. Midnight hadn't noticed it until it was gone, but he had gotten used to the teasing and actually missed it, if only a little.

Midnight felt Luna start to doze beside him. Her soft breathing was like a lullaby to his ears. He put his head down and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Everything was peaceful and calm.

Pawsteps could suddenly be heard outside the cave. The paws were moving at a rapid pace, pounding the forest floor as the creature ran. Midnight raised his head and pricked his ears. Luna woke from her doze and stretched a little. Violet sat calmly, letting Midnight know it wasn't an enemy. Leaf and Lance looked up from their conversation. Blaze and Lucy started coming out of their room.

That left only two candidates for who it was: Rain or Jolt. Midnight sat up as he realized this, just as it came in. It was Rain. She was dripping water everywhere, though it didn't disguise the smell of her being in heat. In fact, the water seemed to intensify the smell. Her face was an unnaturally pale blue, as though she had seen her own ghost. Her breathe was coming in short gasps.

Blaze stepped forward and took control, "What's wrong, Rain? Did something bad happen?"

Rain nodded, still trying to catch her breathe. Finally, she managed to slow her breathing to a point where she could talk. However, as soon as she did, she started to break down sobbing. In between sobs, she kept saying one phrase repeatedly, "I'm sorry."

Midnight felt his face drain. What had she done that had affected her this badly? Suddenly, he thought he knew as her smell drifted over to him again, and he hoped he was wrong. He hoped he was dead wrong.

Blaze tried to get her to talk, "What's wrong, Rain? We need to know."

"It's . . . It's all my fault," she stammered. "I-I was chasing Jolt. I knew I shouldn't have been, but I was. I chased him to the river and he slipped on the bank and fell in. I tried to get him, but the current was too strong. He . . . he fell over the . . . the waterfall outside the territory." Once again, she broke out crying completely.

Okay, Midnight was dead wrong, but now Midnight wished he had been right. They all knew how dangerous the waterfall was, even though most of them hadn't seen it. Midnight had to stop himself from lunging at Rain's throat right there and then.

Luna's face had pale significantly. Midnight heard her mutter 'no' in disbelief a couple times before breaking down and crying. She pressed her head against Midnight's chest. Midnight put a paw around her and brought her close, trying to comfort her and hold back his feelings of rage and grief.

When Rain had confessed what she did, Leaf and Lance backed away from her, while Lucy gave her a glare that could melt stone. That was most surprising as Lucy had never given an angry look that was meaningful. Blaze hung his head and looked away from Rain, unable to look at her anymore. Violet got up and walked over to Luna and helped Midnight to comfort her.

Midnight was comforting Luna when he felt a tail tap him on the shoulder. He glanced back to see Violet. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Midnight, there still may be hope. He may have survived the falls. If he did, you need to hurry if he is to survive. He will be injured, so he might not be able to help himself."

Her words sent hope soaring through him. Jolt could have survived. No matter how small the chance, he would go and look. He wouldn't give up on his son.

He leaned over Luna again and whispered, "Luna." Luna didn't look up, but her sobs became quieter so he took this as a sign to continue. "Luna, our son may be alive."

Luna's head came up at this and she looked at him with shock. "What?"

He continued to whisper in her ear, rather than have everyone hear, "I said, out son may be alive. He could have survived the waterfall."

He saw hope appear in her eyes, "Really, could he have really survived?"

He nodded, putting as much conviction as he could in it, "Yes, he could have. Stay here. I need to go now in order to get to him before he gets hurt even more."

Luna leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "Then go now, while you have sunlight. I trust you, Midnight. Bring back our son."

Midnight kissed her quickly and ran out of the den, ignoring the confused looks the others gave him. He ran faster than he ever had before. His legs were pumped with adrenaline as he headed straight for the river. He reached it quickly and headed downstream, keeping off the slippery bank.

Midnight heard the waterfall before he saw it. Suddenly, he veered away from the river, unable to slow down in time while going straight before going over the cliff that suddenly appeared. Soon, he had slowed down and headed back along the cliff he had almost gone over.

He reached the waterfall and looked at it in wonder. Water came over the edge and plunged down into a pool about thirty feet below. It was a marvelous sight. He could feel droplets of water from it hit his fur.

He shook his head and focused on his mission again. He looked at the drop once again, but didn't see anything below besides the water. Seeing how tall the waterfall was disheartened Midnight greatly. No wonder everyone immediately thought it was over for Jolt. But no, he wouldn't stop. He had to get down there and look.

Unfortunately, no matter what direction he looked, he couldn't see a way down that was safe. The side of the river he was on was on a lower elevation than the other side, so Midnight headed away from the waterfall, following the cliff. He hoped that he would eventually find a way down.

Soon, night was falling and Midnight could feel the effects of hunger hitting him. He found a berry bush nearby and had a late supper. Once done, he laid down and fell asleep, hoping he would find Jolt in time.

Midnight got up and headed along the cliff, continuing to look for a way down. Midnight was starting to get thirsty and hoped to find a pond or some other source of water. Once again, his hope came true as it started to rain, hard.

Midnight held his mouth open for a bit and quenched his thirst. He really didn't want this rain, though. It lowered visibility, made things slippery, and added about ten pounds to him in wet fur. But Midnight endured and continued along the cliff edge.

Luckily, he found the ground started to have a downward slope to it. Midnight started to increase his pace, hoping to reach a way down. In between gusts of rain, he could see the bottom of the cliff start to have an upward slope, adding to Midnight's hope. He started to go faster and faster.

Suddenly, he slipped and fell, the wet grass and slope tripping him. He started to roll down the slope, going at an alarming rate. Finally, he hit something that stopped him. Midnight got up and shook the mud that now caked his fur.

His ears pricked up when he heard a growl. He turned around and saw the object he had hit was a Blastoise. Unfortunately, it appeared that he had woken it, and it wasn't happy about that. The cannons on its back lowered into an attack position.

Midnight jumped back and saw water shot out of the cannons at an unbelievable speed and hit where he had been. Midnight knew this battle might be one he couldn't win. Not only was he out of shape, but the Blastoise had powerful water attacks that were even more powerful in this heavy rain.

Midnight jumped back again as the cannons moved and shot again, but he slipped as he did and landed on his stomach. The Blastoise saw his momentary helplessness and withdrew into his shell. Midnight knew the Blastoise wouldn't just give up, especially when he had an advantage like this and suspected a trick.

Midnight knew he wouldn't be able to win this match. The Blastoise was a higher level and had an area advantage. He needed to get away where the Blastoise couldn't follow him, but where. Then it hit him: underground.

Midnight started digging at a fast pace. It was relatively easier as the ground was softer in this rain. He had just dug enough that his body wasn't above ground when he heard a large explosion at the entrance of his hole. He didn't look back to see what it was. He continued to dig and dig.

Soon, he reached air. How was that possible? He had been digging straight, not up. He looked out and saw he had dug right out to the cliff. He was excited to see he had dug far enough down that it was a simple jump down to the ground from here. He mentally smacked himself in the head for not thinking of this idea sooner. He jumped down and started headed back the way he had come, only on the correct side of the cliff this time.

Midnight found a berry bush and a small sheltered area under a tree and ate a soggy lunch. He groomed the mud from his fur and laid down. The battle had taken more from him than normal, probably because he had been walking a while before it.

He laid his head on his paws and waited for the rain to ease a little, taking the time to rest. As he did, he mentally encouraged his son to hold on just a little longer. He would be there soon.


	7. Switched Roles

**An Eevee's Life**

**Chapter 7: Switched Roles**

The rain let up a little soon and Midnight was on his way. Midnight was almost to the waterfall again when the rain finally stopped completely. He was glad for the pause in the tormenting rain, though he still got wet from all the dripping undergrowth and trees.

He quickened his pace as the rain stopped and soon after, he found the waterfall once again. The view once again captivated him. The view from the pool of the waterfall was even more impressive than from above. Midnight came up to the pool and quenched his thirst from the calm pool.

He started to sniff around the pool, hoping to find some trace of Jolt. But it seemed that the rain had washed all the scents away. Midnight cried out in frustration. How would he find Jolt now?

Midnight headed downstream, hoping to find Jolt. He had been walking for about an hour, when he saw a peculiar sight. The trees so far had been growing about ten feet away from the river, but up ahead, a tree on either side of the river grew only a few mere inches from the river's edge. They were so close, the branches above had connected and formed a sort of walkway across the river. On the walkway were three Aipom.

Midnight was just going to pass them by, when he realized that they may have seen his son. He came up to the trunk of the tree on his side of the river and called out to them, "Hey."

An Aipom, the largest of the three, answered, "Yes, me mate."

"I was wondering if you're here all the time," Midnight asked

The Aipom started to look suspicious, but still answered, "Yes, we live here in our pad. What's it to you, mate?"

"I need to know if you've seen a Jolteon come by," Midnight answered.

All three Aipom shook their heads, "Nope, mate, we haven't seen a Jolteon in these parts. Hope that helps."

"Actually, it does. Thanks," Midnight said. He turned and ran back upstream.

He reappeared at the pool, but he still couldn't find a scent. Undeterred, Midnight started to search through the surrounding area. The pool was the most likely place Jolt had got out, for the banks downstream were much more slippery.

Midnight continued to search and eventually started calling out his name, though he had to stop when he heard Pokemon yelling at him to shut up. He continued until the sun started to go down. He found a berry bush and decided to turn in for the night. He ate supper and laid down in some undergrowth near the bush. He felt much better now that he knew Jolt had been able to get out of the river.

Midnight woke up and ate a quick breakfast. He searched in a new direction. He looked around and around, knowing Jolt couldn't have got far after the fall. None of the Pokemon were any help. In fact, Midnight started to think they were trying to avoid him. He searched and searched, but hadn't found anything by sunhigh.

He came back to the berry bush and ate his lunch. His body felt much better now that he had a regular meal time started again. Midnight chose another direction and started down it. He looked this way and that, but he seemed to not be getting anywhere.

He was just about to go back to the berry bush, when he saw a flash of yellow through the undergrowth. He headed for it and found himself standing in front of a clearing. It was a small clearing, but he knew it was a den, at least temporarily, with the Pokemon made leaf ceiling about five feet up. A small food pile was right next to Midnight from where he was standing.

He stopped stunned as he saw a Jolteon. His excitement faded as he realized it wasn't Jolt. It wasn't Jolt, because he could see it was a smaller and younger Jolteon than Jolt. The Jolteon was standing, speaking to . . . something at a low level.

Suddenly, the Jolteon moved and he saw what it was talking to: Jolt. His heart raced as he realized that Jolt was alive. He seemed unable to move, his emotions rendering him paralyzed for a second. But that was all it took. He realized that Jolt was lying on his side, his back left leg was held at an awkward angle.

The Jolteon had been saying something and then pressed a paw against Jolt's leg. Midnight saw pain flash in Jolt's eyes. Midnight felt anger rise up in him, adrenaline started flowing through his veins, and he charged out with a Quick Attack. He hit the Jolteon in the side. It was completely unprepared as he used surprise as his main weapon.

Since the Jolteon was not prepared, his attack lifted it off its paws, and Midnight continued his attack, sending it into the nearby undergrowth. He launched himself into the air above the stunned Jolteon, turned, and brought his tail down with Iron Tail. He saw fear flicker in the Jolteon's eyes. He was just about to hit it, when something hit him in the side.

Midnight flew further into the undergrowth. He got up and ran back to the Jolteon and saw the Pokemon that had hit him was Jolt! His own son had hit him. Jolt got between him and the Jolteon, keeping his bad leg off the ground.

"Stop! Don't you hurt-" Jolt started. His eyes suddenly grew round in amazement. "D-dad, is that you?"

Midnight ran up to his son and wrapped his paws around him. "Of course, son. I would never give up on you. Rain told us that you fell and I came after you," Midnight said.

"Oh Dad, I'm so glad-" Jolt said, before letting out a yelp.

"Oh, sorry son," Midnight said, getting off Jolt's bad leg. Midnight's attention went back to the Jolteon as it started to get up. He felt his fur start to bristle again.

"What's wrong?" Jolt asked. He looked back at the Jolteon, who had crouched down behind Jolt still scared, and then looked back at Midnight with a little more of a glare. "That's right, I need to ask. Why did you attack Yellow?"

"I saw her press her paw against your leg and give you pain. I thought she was attacking you," Midnight said, still unsure about the Jolteon.

"She was just checking my injury. Here let's go back to the clearing. There's a lot we need to catch up on," Jolt said.

They headed back to the clearing and Jolt laid down while Yellow sat behind him, still trying to keep some distance between her and Midnight.

"Okay, I think I need to start at the beginning," Jolt said, "I was walking through the forest and then Rain came. I remembered you said to avoid her, so I ran. We ended up at the river. I was about to turn, but I slipped and fell into the river. Soon, I was at the waterfall and I fell over into the pool. At that point I blacked out.

"Yellow found me soon after and took me to this clearing. She watched over me and I woke up two day ago. Yellow brought me food and has cared for me up to now. She was checking on my leg to see if it was getting better. That's when you came in," he finished. Suddenly he smacked himself on the head, and said, "Oops, I forgot introductions. Okay, dad, this is Yellow. Yellow, this is Midnight, my dad."

Midnight nodded at Yellow, "Hello. I'm sorry for what happened. I thought you were hurting him. I hope we can start over."

Yellow relaxed a little, "Oh, good. I would like that." Jolt relaxed when he heard them getting along.

"Thanks for taking care of my son," Midnight said. She nodded and he was sure her cheeks turned slightly red.

Jolt yawned just as his stomach growled. Midnight and Yellow both burst out laughing. Yellow grabbed the last two berries from the pile and brought them for Jolt to eat. He thanked her and ate them. He fell asleep soon after.

Yellow started to leave the clearing. "Where are you going?" Midnight asked.

Yellow looked back over her shoulder at him, "I'm going to collect some more food."

"Mind if I join you?"

Yellow looked surprised, but shook her head. Midnight followed Yellow through the forest to a large berry bush. Before they started, though, Midnight had to tell her something.

"Once Jolt gets a little better, we'll be headed back to our group," he said.

Yellow turned her head away from him, though he could tell she was very sad. "I know. He hasn't stopped talking about it since he woke up. I knew he would be going back, but-" she started, but her voice failed her near the end.

Midnight put a paw on her shoulder. "You love him, don't you?"

He could see tears were about to form as she nodded slightly.

"You could always come with us," Midnight said.

She shook her head, "What would it matter? He doesn't like me like I do him."

"Now how do you figure that?" Midnight asked.

"I can tell. I'm just a friend to him, nothing more," she said.

"But how can you really know unless you ask?" Midnight pushed.

"But if I ask, and he says no, then we won't even be friends," Yellow said.

"Now that there's not a possibility. I know my son well enough to know that he would be friends with you still even if he would say no," he told her.

"Really?" she said.

"Really. And what do you have to lose? If he says no, then you still be here as if you hadn't of asked, while if he says yes, you'll be happy. Another thing is, if you don't ask now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life and always wonder what his answer would have been," Midnight said.

He saw understanding enter her eyes. She dried to half formed tears and raised her head. "Okay, I'll ask him first thing tomorrow."

"Good for you," Midnight said. He had to hold back a laugh as he realized the positions were now reversed. He used to be the one fretting about asking, while he was encouraged. Now he was the one encouraging another to ask.

They gather the berries and headed back to the clearing. They put the berries up and they fell asleep, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

Midnight got up when Jolt did and they ate quickly. Yellow got up soon after and Midnight left in order to give them some privacy. He retraced his way to the cliff and made sure he knew how to get there quickly.

After he had been gone a little, he headed back to clearing. When he saw them lying next to each other and the look of pure joy on Yellow's face, he knew what Jolt's answer had been. He congratulated the new couple and then had Jolt test his leg. It was almost completely healed.

Jolt insisted he was ready for travel, so Midnight led them to the waterfall. Once there, Jolt and Midnight started to dig a tunnel up, though Jolt was slower than normal. Yellow learned how to do it and soon took over from Jolt.

After about half a day, they had tunneled a slight slope up the top of the cliff. They got to the top of the cliff and took a short break. Midnight was glad that they would be home soon. Soon, he would be back with Luna.

When they started again, Jolt and Yellow started to drag behind, going slower than Jolt needed to. Midnight understood what they were feeling and, to give them privacy and to get to Luna sooner, he ran ahead. He soon passed over the border and ran straight for the den.

Soon, the covered entrance came into sight and Midnight slowed down. He pushed his way through the undergrowth and entered the den. Everyone but Luna was in the main entrance. As soon as he entered, all of them looked at him. Something was wrong.

All of them, including Violet, looked as though they had been franticly been doing something earlier. When they saw him, every one of their faces paled as though he was a ghost. He paused, stunned at their welcome. Suddenly, Leaf and Lucy started crying hysterically. Something was definitely wrong.

Then it hit him. Luna wasn't there. "Where's Luna?" he almost shouted, their expressions starting to make him panic. When he didn't get an immediate answer, he did start shouting, "Where's Luna?" Now he was really starting to panic.

Blaze approached hesitantly. He drew in a shaky breathe and said, "Luna's disappeared."


	8. Love

**An Eevee's Life**

**Chapter 8: Love**

"What?" Midnight whispered in total disbelief. His paws seemed to be rooted to the spot.

Blaze took another shaky breathe, "Every day you have been gone, Luna has taken a nightly stroll all along the border. Last night, she went out toward the Oran berry bush, but now none of us can find her or any trace of where she's gone to."

Midnight's heart felt let it was shredded in that one moment. The world started to spin around him. After all this, and now she was gone. Midnight wanted to pound his head into the rock wall of the cave. He didn't come this far to lose his soul mate.

Before anything else could be said, Midnight turned at a speed that surprised even him and took off out the cave. He headed straight for the Oran berry bush. Only when he was halfway, did he realize that he had been using Quick Attack to speed his movements up to this point. He continued and reached the bush.

When he reached, Midnight started to desperately search for Luna. He tore through the undergrowth. Finally, he picked up a faint scent from yesterday. He shot along the scent trail. It led along the territory. Midnight had only gone about a hundred feet when the trail abruptly ended.

That just couldn't have happened. It had to continue somewhere. Midnight darted around the end of the trail, but couldn't find where it picked up at. He tore and tore at the undergrowth nearby, but still nothing.

The sun had already set by the time Midnight came back to the end of the trail. He laid down on top of it and put his head against it. He felt tears form. No, no, no, why this? He had lost her. Midnight willed it not to be true. He even gave himself a small bite to see if it was some dark twisted dream, but no, it wasn't.

Midnight sniffed in her scent, her last scent. He cried into the dirt unashamed. He mentally called out for her, for her to come back. He wanted nothing more than to be with her again.

Midnight started to brainstorm ideas to find her. None were realistic, and they got worse and worse. Then one finally hit him as possible. Violet was able to search with her mind. She wasn't able to do it much, because it took a lot of power, but it was possible none the less. Violet had once encouraged him to try to use a few psychic powers, saying that Umbreon were able to learn some, but he had never really given it much thought until now.

He thought of what she had said about her mind searching technique. She said she was able to mentally see everything around her and could go farther. One thing was different, though. When she saw in the technique, she said she had been seeing the colors of heat. He hadn't really understood, but she said certain levels of heat equaled different colors. Like green meant cold while red meant hot and so on. This had been what attracted him to the idea. Everything was cold near him now that it was night. All he needed to do was find Luna by searching for heat.

As Midnight realized this would be a great way to search, he also realized that he wasn't able to do it. But Violet had told him he might be able, so tried to do as she said. He first needed to calm down. It took a while before Midnight had actually calmed down enough. Then he needed to envision his consciousness leaving his body. He didn't understand fully, but he tried. He became excited when he felt something inside him. He pulled it and found it moved with ease. He moved it and made it leave his body.

As soon as it left, Midnight could see. Not with his eyes, but by something else. He looked around and saw it was Violet had described: every color was now different. He tried to move forward, but was unable. Then, he willed himself to go forward. It worked, his vision moved as though he had gone forward some. He looked at himself. He appeared to be sleeping. Instead of black fur with blue rings, he saw red and orange colors. All he had to do was locate Luna, who had body heat like him, so he must look for red.

Midnight started to go forward. He swept his gaze across wide areas and deemed Luna not there just with a glance. He moved through the forest. He started to get a small headache as he went, but he ignored it. Midnight kept looking around. Slowly, the headache increased. Midnight realized it was connected to this ability. He needed to find Luna soon.

The headache was almost too much when he finally saw some heat. He got closer, but right before he was able to be sure who it was, the headache intensified even more. His concentration broke and he laid on the ground, whimpering from the pain for a while.

Finally, Midnight willed himself to get up. He needed to know if that was Luna. He headed out in the night to the area he had found the heat in. Midnight stumbled several times as he went, though from the pain of his headache only. He was able to see in this darkness just as well as when it was light because the moon was almost full and his rings cast a blur light around him.

Midnight's headache was almost gone when he found the area. It was a small cave surrounded by trees with a lot of undergrowth. He approached it, almost scared of what he would find. He stepped around to the entrance and stopped. There, by the wall at the side, was Luna!

He took in how she looked. She looked exhausted, as though she hadn't slept well in a while. Also, he could see red spots on an ear, near her shoulders, and a lot more near her thighs and back legs. He realized this was blood. Her fur was knotted in places and there were mats everywhere. There were also whitish spots all over her back end and her face. He knew exactly what it was when he smelt the air: ejaculation liquid.

He felt his blood boiling in his ears. He took a step toward Luna and he saw her ears perk. She looked up, fear and anger in her eyes, but as soon as she recognized him, they changed to astonishment and love. Midnight ran to his love and wrapped her in a hug squeezing her and drawing her close, not caring about the blood and cum on her. He never wanted to let go of her again. Both of them broke out crying.

Finally, Midnight pulled away, needing to ask some questions. "What happened?"

"I . . . I was walking near the Oran berry bush at night, when suddenly, I blacked out. I woke up here, an Absol standing over me. He wanted me as a mate, and though I said no, he . . ." Luna broke down again into his chest.

He patted her back and pulled her close. "I'm here. It's okay," he soothed. She soon stopped crying. "Come on, let's go."

Luna tried to stand, but even with Midnight support, she was unable to. "My back legs are too sore, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay. Rest a little and tell me when you're ready. If that Absol comes back, I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll kill him," Midnight said, his anger rising up once again. A red haze came over his vision for a second.

"Don't say that! You're not going to kill anyone," Luna said. She was giving him a look of fear and pleading.

"But look at what he's down to you," Midnight argued.

"So? I don't want my love to be a murderer. Please, don't kill anyone," she pleaded. Midnight could see she was on the verge of tears.

"But . . . okay, I won't. But if he comes back, he won't leave without injury," Midnight said decisively.

He sat next to Luna as she waited for the soreness to pass. Suddenly, she started, "Wait! Is Jolt okay?"

Midnight wanted to slap himself for forgetting. "Yeah. He injured a back leg, back it's healing. He was being taken care of by another Jolteon who formed a crush on him. Her name is Yellow. I convinced her to speak to him about her love, and now they're a couple," he said, summarizing the events.

"Not until I check this girl out. I'm not having my baby around with just anyone," she puffed. Midnight snorted at her comment.

Suddenly, he heard rustling nearby. Both he and Luna lowered the glow of their rings to almost nothing, unable to completely turn off the glow. The undergrowth parted and an Absol appeared. Midnight remembered how the others had told him Absol were called the disaster Pokemon. He almost laughed at the irony.

As soon as the Absol was completely out of the undergrowth, Midnight sprang forward with Quick Attack. The Absol was caught off guard and was thrown against a tree. Midnight then charged in, planning on using Iron Tail. But just as he was about to swing, the Absol shot some kind of dark, round sphere: Shadow Ball. The sphere hit him and he was thrown back a few feet. The attack had hit him on the shoulder and he knew that it had almost been broken.

This Absol was going to be a tough opponent. Midnight was thinking of his next move, when the Absol suddenly got up and threw its head at Midnight. A large amount of wind hit him and he went sailing against a tree: Razor Wind. He was sure he heard a pop, but ignored it.

Midnight got to his feet. He felt his anger swelling once again. His thoughts of wanting to crush the Absol returned with ferocity. He felt the thoughts inside seemed to combine with his anger and form a power in his head. The power was urging him to let it out. He planted his feet and opened his mouth. A small dark sphere was formed. Around it were two rings orbiting the small sphere. Midnight took careful aim and shot it toward Absol. However, instead of a ball, it was a beam. The sphere shot forward and became the beam, while the rings multiplied and surrounded the beam.

The attack hit the Absol dead on. It was shot back against the same tree. However, this time it was held suspended in the air as Midnight continued the attack. Finally, Midnight had to release the move and the Absol slumped to the ground. He wondered what that new move was. He thought of all the moves he had learned to recognize. Finally, he knew what it was: Dark Pulse.

Midnight was thinking too long however. His attention snapped back to Absol too late and he was hit by another Razor Wind. He hit a different tree. He fell to the ground. His body was wracked by the pain he felt everywhere. He wobbled into a standing position, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

As he stood, he looked past the Absol and saw Luna. Her face brought back his desires to defeat the Absol and protect Luna. Adrenaline rushed through his body and he rushed at the Absol with a Quick Attack. He forced the pain away as he determined that he wouldn't give up. The Absol charged at him also with a Take Down. They got closer and as they did, things started to slow down for Midnight. In the time between the impact, he saw how his attacks had affected it, but the Absol was far from finished. He knew that he would lose this battle, but he wouldn't stop until every breathe in his body was gone. He would protect Luna.

Right before they collided, time resumed as normal. Midnight felt himself thrown back and land in the undergrowth. He felt the pain wrack his body as the adrenaline left him. He tried to stand, but could barely raise his head. The Absol came up to him and snorted as though he wasn't fazed at all from the attack. Midnight growled at it, but the Absol turned and suddenly walked away toward the cave.

Midnight couldn't believe he had failed. He had been unable to save Luna. He tried to force himself up once again, but with no success. As his emotions raged, his blue rings glowed to their highest extent, which made everything within five feet as bright as though in sunshine. As they glowed, he realized he was starting to feel better. He recognized strength entering him again. He pushed himself up and looked around, but saw nothing different. He glanced up and saw the moon. Healing, strength, and moonlight could only mean one thing: he had used Moonlight. In his desire to fight, he had absorbed the power from the almost full moon.

He saw the Absol was still moving toward the cave, unaware he had recovered. Stretching his neck quickly, he focused on his Dark Pulse. Now fully recovered, the move came much faster and he made a critical hit on Absol right in the back. Absol pitched forward into a tree and Midnight slowly approached while keeping the move up. Finally, he needed to catch his breath and let Absol go.

But Midnight had moved close enough. He leapt above Absol and flipped around, charging his Iron Tail. Right before he hit, he saw the confusion and, much to his liking, a new look of fear. He came down on the Absol with as much force as possible. He was sure he had caused at least a little internal damage. He pinned the Absol and, not waiting for Absol to recover, he used Bite on its front right leg. He heard it cry out as he felt blood pour out of the new wound.

Midnight jumped off the Absol and spit its blood on its chest. "Get out of here and don't you ever touch my Luna again, or so help me, I won't let you live," he growled, low enough Luna wouldn't hear.

The Absol got up slowly and crouched for a second, fear now the prominent emotion that Midnight could see. When it saw Midnight was letting it go, it limped off into the trees, keeping its front right paw off the ground. A small trail of blood followed it. Midnight sighed, a wave of exhaustion coming over him. He staggered back to the cave and flopped down next to Luna.

"You did it, Midnight! You beat the Absol," she congratulated. Suddenly, she slapped him across the face, "And don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought you had died. I thought I had lost you." She then broke down crying into his chest.

"Don't worry; I'll never leave you, Luna, never," Midnight vowed. He leaned against her. Glad it was over.

"Now where are all your wounds? I saw the Absol hit you hard a couple of times," she said, starting to inspect him.

"I . . . I don't have . . . any left," he said slowly, yawning afterwards. "I learned . . . how to use Moonlight . . . during the battle. Now . . . I'm . . . going to . . . rest a-" And with that Midnight blacked out.

Midnight up next to Luna with sunlight hitting him and for a second, he had thought it was all a dream. But then he saw Luna was still all messy. He also saw that he was now covered in dry blood and his fur was matted in several places.

He woke Luna up and, since her back legs weren't too sore, they headed for home. They arrived at sunhigh and Midnight was surprised to see only Leaf, Violet, and Lucy there. They gave startled expressions when Luna and he entered. When they saw the blood, they rushed over to them to help, but Midnight blocked them all and told them they were okay.

After a bit of convincing, Midnight got them away from Luna and took her into their room. He made sure was comfortable in their nest, then brought a large portion of food for each of them, Luna's larger than his.

He heard commotions start again outside, and he knew some of the others were back. He quickly got to work on grooming Luna as she ate, ignoring his food for the moment. He made sure to remove the mats and get the blood and cum out of her fur. Once he was done, Luna almost looked herself, though she was slightly thinner.

He got up from grooming her, while she finished up her last two berries, and headed down the tunnel at a quick pace. He reentered the main entrance to see all the others had arrived. He ignored the questioning and went straight to Jolt.

"Jolt, come on. Luna's waiting," he whispered into his ear.

Jolt nodded and started to follow him. He saw Yellow about to come, too, though.

"Come alone for now. She can meet Yellow later," he whispered.

Jolt looked back at Yellow and shook his head a little. Midnight saw her nod her understanding and step back.

Midnight led through Jolt through the tunnel down to the room and saw Luna light up with joy when she saw her son. She embraced him, hard. Midnight could see he was having a hard time breathing and pulled Luna away.

After Jolt and Luna finished and Midnight and Luna finished their meal, Luna groomed him. Once that was down, they laid down and slept. Before Midnight fell asleep, though, he looked at Luna's sleeping form and gave her a vow. He vowed never to leave her side again and to use every bone in his body to keep her safe. He would never let her be taken away again.

**The End**


End file.
